


A memory

by ss_eliezel (endless_daydreams)



Series: Wisteria Noir [1]
Category: Mafiasona
Genre: LMAO, Mafia AU, Organized Crime, Other, mafia oc, the oc backstory no one asked for
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-10
Updated: 2016-06-10
Packaged: 2018-07-14 06:30:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7157393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/endless_daydreams/pseuds/ss_eliezel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You don't know how you got here, but he destroyed you and now you're going to do the same.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A memory

 

With your family crawling on the bottom of the food chain in this ruthless city, “it’s hard to make ends meet” is a serious understatement. Your parents both work in a shoe factory but labor laws were like a myth around here so even with the both of them working, it isn’t enough for your family to survive. So you took it upon yourself to help out your parents, taking odd jobs here and there.

An assistant to an acupuncturist, a housekeeper for a chemist, a cook for a gunman and a live mannequin for that sweet old seamstress downtown. You can’t believe it though, in the span of six months you’ve been in multiple jobs already. You hope your current job as a live mannequin would be permanent for at least six more months.

The mafia was a problem and a source of income to this city; nothing more, nothing less. You’ve understood this since you could remember, your parents would tell you to stay away from them by any means necessary. That even though your family can’t afford much, a deal with the mafia is never worth it. You believe that to this very day, especially with how your last three bosses ended up. The details of their death was sketchy but what you do know is that they had debts with the mafia and they had to pay; one way or another.

* * *

You were just going home from work when you noticed a thick cloud looming overhead, wondering if it’s going to rain. Walking home you notice a flock of people running towards you. You slow down, seeing your sister in the crowd as well, hysteric. You come to a stop as your sister grabs both your arms, yelling that the shoe factory burned down and that she hasn’t seen mom or dad come out of the fire. She shakes you, repeating what she said thinking that you didn’t hear it.

But you did, 

you heard it

you heard it

you heard it

you heard it

your sister doesn’t have to repeat herself

you heard it

you heard it

you heard it

* * *

You both got home somehow, both dazed by what happened. Your sister says something, but it doesn’t really register, so you just nod. She hugs you tightly and cries, you pat her back mechanically and cries harder, her whole body shaking. Nothing sunk in yet, you lie there beside your sister in your dingy room. Oddly enough, the first thing you thought of is your job. Being a live mannequin for that nice seamstress wasn’t going to be enough for you and your sister to survive this town.

After a few days of being a shut-in, you tell your sister that you’re going to find a new job, she told you that she’d want to work as well but you tell her that she’s too young and big sister can handle it. You went downtown to the seamstress’ shop and told her you were going to find another job that pays bigger, no offense to her though. You told her how your parents burned down along with the factory and your situation. She understands with a smile and gives you a small amount of cash to get you by, you fall apart at her gesture and grab both of her hands, thanking her.

 --

You scream out in pain, twisting your bare body against the rope that binds you as you feel the sear and sizzle of the brander on your chest. You vision fades in and out, you hear loud laughter in the background but you didn’t have the energy to look where it came from. A hand pinches your jaw, forcing you to look at your punisher, the Don of Wisteria Noir. He had scars all-over his face though his suit pulls him together, he was rugged and sporting some shit silver-fox look. Two of his underlings hover behind him, stroking themselves. “Aster, my darling, stay awake, please?” The man pinching your jaw, hisses out. You spit in his face causing him to shove you. “This is why I adore you, Aster. You refuse to break on me. I like a woman like that.” His hand traces your fresh brand, you whimper in pain, pulling against your binds. The Don snaps his fingers as he hits in the couch in front of you, and both of his underlings hover over you coming simultaneously. Covering your body with their capitulation. You turn your head in disgust, shutting your eyes. “See most girls would be crying in hysterics by now. The first time I ordered for you, I was convinced the casa was going to lose one of its employees again,” The Don laughs as he looks down on you, “But you, you’re tough to break, aren’t you glad I’m your patron? What are you even fighting for?” You keep silent, staring at him head-on. He guffaws, sweeping back his hair.

“Untie me, your session’s up.” You say steadily, fearing that if any emotion slips out, you won’t be able to stop it.

The Don clenches his jaw, giving you a stiff smirk, “Ah, I didn’t notice, time sure flies when you’re enjoying yourself.” His underlings untie the ropes that hold you, you grab your robe hanging on the arm rest of the sofa near to you. The Don and his underlings straighten themselves, walking to the door before the Don stops for a moment,

“Oh, and Aster, tell your pimp I’m buying you, first thing next week. Let him settle all the payments and bullshit. See ya’ soon, darling.”

_How did you even get yourself here? How many months have you been working there and coming home to your sister who aged ten years because of the state you’re in every time you come home? How the fuck did your life turn to shit? You’re just kidding yourself with all the shit you’re asking, you know damn well why, you had to get fast and easy cash, and dignity can’t give you that. So you said fuck it, for your sister and for your survival in this shitty, you’d have to sell yourself. Maybe if you would’ve went to school you would’ve found other ways but you didn’t. You didn’t and now you’re here. And somehow you parent’s voice still echoes in your head, telling you that it was never worth having a deal with the mafia. They might be rolling in their graves as we speak._

The Don’s car approaches a looming mansion, “Welcome home, my darling.” If you tried hard enough, that would’ve sounded like the Devil’s blessing. The Don guides you inside the mansion, touring you around the first floor, he comments that the second floor would come later since he had a surprise waiting for you in the dining area. You furrow your brows, fiddling with the sleeves of your dress.

“Ta-da!” The Don says uncharacteristically, as your sister comes in plain when you enter the dining hall. She looked frightened and lost, but when you call her she grins widely, running to you.

You open your arms widely, as your sister runs to you.

_BANG_

But she never comes.

She never comes to you, she just slumps down, face first on the floor. You open your mouth in horror as you sink down, you notice the blood pooling already. You hold up her body, pressing her to your chest as your curl yourself around her. You can only hear the Don’s laugh as he points out that you still haven’t broken, and your own scream as your sister bleeds to death.

“Since this just happened, I just recently found out, dear Aster, that the shoe factory I burned down, because that fucking owner won’t pay the tax they owe us…” You didn’t have to hear the whole thing, you know what he’s going to say, you know what he’s going to say, _you know what he’s going to say,_ “…your parents were also there, sorry for that.” He nonchalantly adds to the moment.

_You will fucking kill the Don. No matter how long you have to wait, for your sister and for your parents, you will kill the Don. You will gain his trust and you will kill him when the time comes. You will endure all the abuses he will give you, all so you can kill him._

The Don looked like a kid, smiling at you like you’re his new toy and kept yapping about how strong you were, seeing your sister die in front of you and being told your parents died because of them. He adds that you might even succeed the familigia someday, you automatically laugh at that as a response, and he just laughs with you, not knowing that someday would come a lot sooner than he thought.


End file.
